It Started With Super Glue
by AmazingVinyl
Summary: AngelaxLuke. Rated T for language. Angela liked to play it safe. Luke didn't. What happens when the unlikely pair gets stuck together? Total carnage, that's what.


Angela liked to play it safe. Luke didn't. What happens when the unlikely pair gets stuck together? Total carnage, that's what.

After Angela finished her farm chores, she decided to get some fresh air on the beach between her land and flute fields. Luke had the same idea, seeing as this was a favorite spot of his on his days off. Angela's boots touch the sand, and that's when she sees HIM. Luke, the very person she despises most. He is loud, oblivious, rude, and obnoxious. So many times she begged the young carpenter to leave her be, and after a year of begging, he left her alone. Cold turkey. They haven't spoken since five seasons ago…

"Luke?" she says, as she sees him shirtless with his toes in the water. She'll never admit it, but the scene made her blush.

"What do you want?" He spat coldly. He looked up, sending a glare her direction.

"I just wanted to say hi… Well, I guess I'll just be going…" She said, deciding to take a jaunt elsewhere. He ran over and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Don't go… You don't have to I mean, if you don't… Ya know?" He said, nervously dropping her hand and scratching the back of his neck.

"Uhh… Okay, yeah. I'll stay." She said, smiling. The thing is, this was a genuine smile. This was not an often occurrence for the young farm girl. It made her nervous, how the boy she despised could make her muster something like that… She walked towards the water, and started stripping.

"Angela?!" He said, confused.

"I'm wearing a swimsuit under this. You really think I would just, oh I don't know, strip for you?" She said, she was facing the water, so she couldn't see the blush gracing his features. Although, she was also blushing as well.

After she jumped in, he did too. They both kind of just swam around awkwardly, until Luke splashed her. That started a splash fight. After playing in the water for about an hour, the two emerged and dressed. He then grabbed her wrist again as she bid him goodbye and went to leave.

"I had fun… We should do this again…" He said nervously. She nodded and went to leave… His grip remained.

"Luke? Let go." She said, turning to face him.

"I can't!" He said. He looked at the vest he just handled… There are various packets of busted super glue flooding the vest. "Shit! I didn't take out the packets after I got off work and now it's on my hand… I think we might be stuck…"

Angela was pissed, to say the least. She tugged with great force, sending her flying on to him.

"Oh my goodness, kids these days…" said Irene as she walked by.

"Wait! Irene, this isn't what it looks like… Crap, now the grumpy nurse thinks we're being sexual deviants. What now? Got any remedies for this?" She asks, gesturing to the glue-death grip he has on her hand. He shakes his head no and stands. She falls off of him.

"C'mon, let's go see dad. He'll know what to do." Luke tells her as he drags her with him. After making it to the bridge to Garmon Mines, they realize.

The bridge is down.

"I guess we'll have to take the cart…" She says. She takes a step, and he trips. They fall right onto the damaged bridge, a board snaps. They go flailing into the waters below.

"DAMN YOU, LUKE!" She yells as they fall. After much three handed swimming attempts, they make it to a rock. They try their best to pull themselves up. After a few minutes, they succeed. "Luke… Be more careful from now on?" She asks, sending a glare his way. He giggles and they make it back up the path. After they make it to the farm, Angela's lamb comes running. Covered in the paint she was using to paint her house… It's still wet. After gaining on the couple, it makes a dive. Soaking them in blue wet paint.

"Oh no! Fluffs, get down!" She yells, shooing the lamb away. She has bigger problems right now.

She is stuck to Luke. They are drenched. A freaking sheep just covered them in wet paint. Angered, Angela presses on.

After everyone in town seeing them as they make their way up, they arrive at the cart.

"Well, that was an adventure and a half…" He says giggling. She just glares meanly and gets in the cart.

The whole cart ride there, Luke went back to being his overactive self. He sang campfire songs the whole way there, kept making insightful comments about her being "wet", and after everything she said all but screaming, "That's what she said!" They finally got out of the cart when it stopped, and they made there way over to the Carpentry shop.

"Hey dad, we need help…" Luke says, as he approaches his father, Angela in tow.

"Luke… What did you do this time…?" He groans, and gets a vial from behind the counter. As Luke explains, Dale spills the liquid onto the super glued hand. It goes free.

"Thank you so much, Dale!" Angela says. After a few minutes of thanking him, she leaves.


End file.
